Incomplete Regrets
by ChaoticGood
Summary: Sorta AU. A story about Ulquiorra's past. A life, a friend, and a hollow feeling. The one who cared most was the one who left him hollow. UlquiorraXOC pairing. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!


A/n:

**This is the first time I have written an Ulquiorra story. I have no I dea, nor do I think we will never no, what happened to Ulquiorra when he was human. However, I have a theory that he lived a lifestyle similar to Renji and Rukia's during their youth. I also believed that he had abilities to see the hollows, but was not a shinigami. Muck like Keigo can in the later episodes/chapters. **

**Disclaimer: No es Mio. Pero, tienen tu tite kubo.**

**(Mad spanish skills)**

The sky was dark. Everything around the boy was dark. Lighning flashed, winds howled, and the boy and his companion were trapped in what seemed like the storm of the century. Status clouds formed in ominous glaring abyss, leaving the pair wondering if they ever ended. A strange thing appeared, One could not see it, the other could.

To the untrained psychological eye, these two children looked like friends, long lost companions, stuck in a rather nasty predicament. But these two people, had not, nor ever had, known each other. They were complete strangers.

The boy, shadowy green eyes, black hair, pale skin, thin lips.

The girl, Indigo hair that shined in darkness, seemingly violet eyes.

There was a boom, a crash, and things fell. The two were paralyzed in untrained fear, and it was then that the boy yelled.

"GO!"

Teeth gritted, the two companions set off. Just barely diving into a shed before the red blast demolished the sweet buildings and cobblestone street.

The sun didn't come out in a cliché like the two suspected. Something dashed around the air and then finally slayed the thing that was attacking their home. Once safe, people still stayed inside, thinking terribly upon the earthquake that had just hit them.

More eerie things came near the advancing villiagers.

"Can't they see them!" The boy yelled in frustration.

"See what?" the girl said quiantly, frightned by the other's loud tone.

"Th-those things!" He pointed to one that looked like an overgrown grub.

"I don't see what you're talking about." She sighed. Obviously, he was crazy.

A large one, with a hole in the center, which was found on the rest of them too, lunged at the pair who quickly dodged it. The boy hit it with a bucket that had rolled to them during the storm. The thing tumbled backwards. The boy gasped in surprise and simply because he was out of breath, when he saw a man in a robe and a giant sword slice it in half.

"Wh-who are you?" He pointed a finger shakily.

"Baka."

The man clicked what seemed to be a harmless candy container, leaving everything white in the boy's head. He fell backwards, unconscious.

Soon, the boy woke up.

"Are you awake?" His companion asked concernedly.

"I am awake." He said softly.

"That's good to hear."

The boy looked up, surprised.

"Now that that scary ordeal is over, what's your name?"

It was the question he dreaded. He hadn't a name, just a little steel dog tag proclaiming him with a surname he didn't even want. He was a nobody. Nothing. Worthless. But at least he had an answer.

The boy gave her the dog tag.

"Schiffer?"

She read carefully, her eyes moving at a tantilizing speed. Then she giggled.

"That's a strange japanease name!" She smiled.

"It isn't japanease." Our protagonist, now proclaimed as Schiffer replied coldly.

"Well then what is it?"

"Some european name."

The girl seemed to contemplate this for a second, then spoke up.

"Oh good! I'm not alone!" She smiled.

"Huh?" Schiffer asked dully.

She held up a metal baby bracelet hooked to her pants. She gave it to him.

"Rin." He said abruptly.

"You see, I have a first name, but not a last. It's kind of sad."

Rin's eyes shown with a soft sadness, one of nostalgia but of uncertainty. Her brilliant smile soon returned.

"Well, if you have only a last name, and I have only a first name, then we complete each other!"

"I suppose." He mumbled.

"If we were married, I'd finally have a last name!"

Schiffer looked up at her with sudden alarm. Panic echoed in the whites behind his eyes.

"But I don't see how that will give you a first name. We might as well be siblings."

"J-just stop." He growled.

"Huh?"

"Thinking is ment to do quietly, not meant to be spoken."

"Yes well, sorry."

"It is fine."

"I guess you're my friend now, right, Schiffer-kun?"

She touched his hand, and at his cool touch pulled away.

"I guess so." He smiled slightly.

_Things were so innocent back then._


End file.
